My Servant, My Dearest
by SilentEmpress
Summary: Horrible at summaries. It's been twenty two years since Len died in the place of his sister. Now a beautiful blonde woman sits at the edge of a cliff looking out to the sea awaiting someone to come and see her as she looks back at her life.
1. The Beginning

**I was listening to English dubbed and the original japanese at the same time and I thought of this story I thought this would be such a great story write so here it is. My mind suddenly turned on and now here it is being written out. I hope you all enjoy it. -OneWhoNeverStopsCrying**

* * *

On a little cottage next to the sea lived a lonely old woman and her maid. The woman had a young son but he has moved away with a young wife and started a family of his own. The boy never knew of his mother's past or of his father. Once when he was small he asked her of his father and what has happened to him. Just the mention of his father put his mother into tears. He regretted asking, for he didn't like to see his mother so broken. When the maid took him away and put him to bed. His mother went out to the shore and screamed his father's name. The maid watched her mistress break down from the proud woman she once has been before.

One day the maid and the old woman went out that day to watched the sea from the cliff next to their home. Before the story starts truth be told though the woman isn't that old. For a woman with a twenty-one year old son she is very young to have a son his age. Her hair was long and blond for she never wanted to cut it after her Dearest died. Just for him she wears a white bow on top of her head as her hair was draped over her shoulder. Her skin was fair and her face was matured and beautiful. Her bright sapphire eyes looked across the sea longing for someone long away from her. She hummed to herself as she looked out towards the sea.

" I hope you can see me here my Love. I miss you so dearly. The love that was brought to life, our loving son, now has his own family and left me behind with only Sophia, Darling." She laughed talking to someone unseen. " His wife is gorgeous and you would be proud of him and just as I suspected when he was born he looks just like us so much." She said as tears streamed out of her eyes. She wiped them away when she heard the maid, Sophia, come closer with a lunch tray.

"My lady your lunch is served." Sophia said setting down the lunch on the table next to her mistress. Her mistress looked towards her maid as she sat down next to her.

" Sophia may you please tell me that story again of the twins. The little queen that once ruled the kingdom and of her twin servant that spread fear across the the lands." She asked as she always did on this certain day. Her maid nodded her head as a tear ran down her face for the story was a sad one.

" Yes, Mistress." She said as she cleared her throat. The old woman just kept watching the sea getting ready to hear the story.

" This is a stroy from long ago when two dark hearted twins reigned the country. The youngest was a girl and she wore title of Queen. The eldest was a boy and he was known as her servant. He did all her biding no matter what for he loved his mistress." She stopped knowing her mistress was remembering on her own. The woman sitting in the chair began to close her eyes journeying back to those days.

" Have a pleasant trip my dear Queen Rin." Sophia said as she waled away going into the cottage to go clean the house and prepare dinner as her Lady reminising in the past.

**-Thrity-two years Before-**

A five year old Rin and Le were sitting outside in the garden of the beautiful royal estate. They both smiled ad laughed at each other as Rin made her darling brother a flower crown. From a little ways away a thirteen year old Sophia looked over her two peaceful and innocent charges.

" Len look I'm finished with your crown." Rin giggled putting the crown on her brother. He smiled back at her happy seeing his sister's smiling face. " We're both gonna rule the kigdom together aren't we brother?" Rin smiled towards her brother he nodded agreeing with her.

" Of course Rin, you and I will rule the coutry side by side on the thrones as King and Queen of the kingdom and by our side is Sophia who will still be our dear maid." Len laughed as the two looked towards their nursemaid as they both waved towards her and she waved back. Then a man clad in black came up to her and talked to her abit as she looked towards the two children.

" No Rin, Len run!" She tried warning the two, but they were to worried of their nursemaid to think of what she said as they both stood. Soon two people were on their sides. "NOO!" Sophia screamed. The two people next to the them started to pull the two appart.

" Len what's gonig on! Len!" Rin screamed trying to get away from her captor. Her brother mangaged to get away from his and ran to Rin and tried helping her.

" Let go of Rin you can't take her away!" Len screamed at the man holding his dear sister's wrist. The man swated Len to the ground with a thud.

" Len!" Rin screamed and finally got out of the man's grip and ran to her brother. As she helped him up again they were torn appart again. Both screamed for the other as their nursemaid was held there helpless to help her two charges.

That night Sophia was allowed to see Rin inher room. She was alone weeping on her bed under the covers crying her brother's name. Sophia sat next to Rin and patted her back as she kept crying.

" Sophia I don't want you here I want Len!" Rin shrieked and started fighting Sophia till she was pulled on her lap and she cried and cried tilll her eyes were puff y and red. " S-sophia when am I gonna see Len again?" She asked as Sophia shook her head for even she wasn't even sure when Rin would see her twin again.

The next day rin and Sophia were in the meadow outside in the barn where rin kept a white colt. Just a month before Len's horse Renata had the beautiful colt that Rin named Josephine. Len gifted his dear sister the fole for her to ride when she was older. As Rin petted her colt she finally put her foot down and told her nursemaid.

" I swear Sophia. I will never ever be weak again. I will become a strong independent woman and never let anyone be over me ever again." Rin said with confidence. Later one of the nobles of the castle came to the barn. " What do you want!" Rin said with venom in her voice.

" I'm sorry Lady Rin, but I have news for you. You are the new queen of the country. For your mother has past two days ago." He informed her. Rin glared at him and stood up passing him as she walked back to the castle. Each lesson, each day she became more and more cold as she was crowned queen. She became more smarter then her advisors making the kingdom very wealthy but she became very cruel.

* * *

**-Five years later-**

**Rin's POV**

I was in the study room one day when a knock came to my door. It must have been Sophia with my lunch fifteen minutes late. She knows how agitated I get when I don't get my lunch on time.

" Sophia how dare you bring my lunch so late! You know how I hate to wait for my meals!" I growled as I turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a smirk holding the cart with my lunch.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait my Queen." He smiled. I brought my hands to my face and shook my head and started crying. I haven't seen him in years. I've missed him so much.

" Len!" I cried out as I jumped into his open arms waiting patiently for me to hug him. " I missed you so much!" I cried in his arms as he just stood then holding me tight.

" It's alright Rin I'm here now and we're never going to be apart." He said with a very light laugh.

**Len's POV**

My cute sister has grown to be quiet the spoiled little girl. I just had to come back to her. I couldn't help but here what's happened to my smiling sister. Now that I see her in front of my eyes she's turned into a cold and heartless girl. I can see it in her eyes those eyes that used to be full of light every second of the day turned hard and sharp. I heard what the elders had planned for her and are going to turn her into a scapegoat for what they've done long ago. I want to save my little sister. I want that wonderful smile back on her face and I will do anything to give her back that smile. If I have to I'll become the evil that stands between her and the rest of the cruel world just to keep her the same innocent girl I knew long ago so be it.

" It's alright Rin I'm here now and we're never going to be apart." I said with a small laugh. I felt her suddenly break down crying. She must have kept this in these five years. My poor Rin. I will always be by your side so please stop crying Rin. No matter what I'll always be here for you.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this first chapter I hope you all will stay to read till the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading and wait till next chapter. -OneWhoNeverStopsCrying.**


	2. New Servant

****

**I just love the series song and I don't know why but everytime I hear it and see it I always feel so sad for the two. I hope you all like the next chapter to My Servant, My Dearest. This chapter is where it left off from the last. I don't own the Vocaloids or the song.**

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

" Now now Rin is that a way to greet your brother again after not seeing each other in years?" He asked lightly pulling my chin up with his fingers to look at him. " Don't cry Rin. I'm here now, were together again, and that's all that matters. They made me your new bodygaurd and servant. So don't cry anymore it makes me sad when I see you crying Rin. At least now I can always be at your side." He said wiping my tears away with his other hand. Suddenly we were disturbed of our reunion by Jaque. I clenched my fist and my smile disappeared into a frown.

" Dear Queen Rin you have to sign a treaty today at three for better living. " He said with a sly smirk. It wasn't really for the people I rule I knew of that a long time ago when Sophia came back from seeing her family of the first one.

" Leave my sight Jaque. I will sign it when I wish to!" I hissed at him he glared at me.

" You have to Queen Rin for it's for the good of the kingdom." He said as if he had higher athourity then me. I tsked and pitied him. Foolish man.

" Get out you! Can't you see I'm enjoying my reunion with my brother get out of my sight!" I screamed throwing an empty gold candlebara at him as he retreated behind the door. When he left I was breathing hard of frustration and plopped down on my chair.

" Damn them! Damn them all to hell! I don't want to do what they want! AHHH!" I screamed pushing all the things on the desk off. I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders and holding me tight.

" Rin! Stop it your not alone anymore I'm here now Rin! I will do anything for you Rin just please don't be sad." Len wisphered to me in my ear wrapping his arms all the way around my body as I cried into his hug.

" Kill him Len...please kill that ignorant man! He's terrible to me and treats me as a doll that can make him rich!" I sobbed. I heard him mumble something and started shushing me trying to get me to calm down. After an hour or two of him holding me tight around his arms Sophia came into the room.

" Rin it's time for your meeting with some of the business partners with the city." She said looking down at her feet and when she looked up her eyes soon became wide.

" L-len your back!" She smiled towards my brother as he nodded.

"Of course Sophie I have too. I have to be here for Rin." He said smiling towards me.

"Len your back!" She gave him a wide smile and a big hug.

" I've missed you so much Len! I didn't know when I would hear from you again." I started crying in his shoulder as the situation finally sank in. He let go of Sohia and came back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" There, there Rin. Everything will be fine I promise."He said holding me close.

" I'll go set up Len's room now My lady. Where would you like him to sleep?" I gave her a look and Sophia seemed to understand quickly and gave herself an excuse and left leaving us alone the rest of the day. I was at pease with Len here at my side. It feels as if I can really be myself again. At the middle of the night I heard someone enter my quarters with Len just sleeping in the other rooom. I looked to see Len covered in blood.

" LEN!" I called out as I reached for him. He looked at me with a smile and sat in the wooden chair next to my bed. I searched all over his body to look for any wounds to find nothing wrong with him. He patted my hand and gave me an assuring smile.

" Len where did you go?" I asked him with worry on my face as he took my hands in his.

" I just did a little errand and it became a bit hard, but don't worry this isn't mind." He said. I nodded my head. I didn't care what happened I just want to know Len didn't get hurt. He excused himself from my room and went to his room next door.

The next morning I had to head to the meeting I didn't go to yesterday that was pushed on to this morning. I entered the room as usual with my head up high and this time I have Len at my side as my servant and bodygaurd. Everyone looked towards us in hush with a histerical look on their faces.

" What's happened? Why is everyone looking at me strange?" I asked with a cold voice. I saw everyone jump and nod towards me.

" We are sorry Dear Queen, but Jaque is dead. He was found dead this morning in his quarters with his steak knife in his heart. It seems that he was murdered." Richardo reported. Everyone looked from one another in worry. I looked towards Len as the corner of his lip was flinching. Did Len kill Jaque?

**Sophia's POV: present time**

"Sophia!" I heard someone call. I looked to see Ren and his new wife Lin, quiet little creature. A split image of his mother, but you can tell that she was different then her. Lin's hair was honey blond as his mother was a gold. Her eyes were the same blue as Rin's when Ren's father was still alive. She smiled towards us as she brought in two little bundles. I looked at the two and started crying.

" Congradulations Ren, Lin." I said kissing Ren and Lin's forehead.

Rin and I decided to never tell Ren the truth, not even if it was close to our last breaths. He just knew I was Rin's stepsister cause my mother married her father. His father was a soldier that died fighting to protect the little queen that ruled. Ren thought it was cruel that the queen killed people out of her own whim, but I did tell him the story of the queen my side of the story. After that he understood why the queen was acting so and just wanted to be happy after having such a cruel life.

" Where is mother I want to show her her grandchildren. Lin and I have decided that mother name the two we have their birth certificates here." Ren said getting closer to his wife and took one of the bundles. I looked at him with wide eyes.

" Your mother would be proud to name your children." I told him with a smile on all our faces. " But for now your mother is sleeping now though. Your father is visiting her right now." I said looking out towards my mistress out on the cliff. He looked to and saw her there.

"Sophia, please since mother is asleep just give me a hint of what my father looks like. I'm sure you have a picture a of what he looks like." Ren asked. This was something the two of us never disagreed upon he needed to see his father's face.

" Very well but it will take you the whole afternoon Ren." I told him knowing what he could find in there and I'd take the risk. It was near time by now. I will lose her soon she is disappearing now. I led Ren to the attic to where everything that was precious to her was up here that we could salvage.

" You will find a portrait of the two of them together here. Probably you'll find something that key of your's can open." I told him as I left. When he was seven years old Rin gave him a key, but we don't know what it could open probably he will find it here.


	3. Father

****

**Oh my gosh I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in such along time. I've just been so sorry that I lost track of time and I sorta had a bit of writers block so here's the new chapter I hope you all like it. I don't own the Vocaloids or the songs.**

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

" Now now Rin is that a way to greet your brother again after not seeing each other in years?" He asked lightly pulling my chin up with his fingers to look at him. " Don't cry Rin. I'm here now, were together again, and that's all that matters. They made me your new bodygaurd and servant. So don't cry anymore it makes me sad when I see you crying Rin. At least now I can always be at your side." He said wiping my tears away with his other hand. Suddenly we were disturbed of our reunion by Jaque. I clenched my fist and my smile disappeared into a frown.

" Dear Queen Rin you have to sign a treaty for the welfare of the people. " He said with a sly smirk. It wasn't really for the people I rule I knew of that a long time ago when Sophia came back from seeing her family of the first one. They were going into a lousy state with the jobs paying little and food being a bit to over priced. I would have done something myself but my "gaurds" are always next to teh castle door never letting me go.

" Leave my sight Jaque. I will sign it when I wish to!" I hissed at him he glared at me.

" You have to Queen Rin for it's for the good of the kingdom." He said as if he had higher athourity then me. I tsked and pitied him. Foolish man.

" The people need this Queen Rin. For their well beings." He preached. I grew more annoyed. I knew most of the councelmen were only going to use this on whores, and rum so might as well make them wait. When I get the stupid document I'm gonna rewrite it then send out Sophia to hand out a bit of food and money. To bad I can't do it to most of my country. He was going to open his mouth again when I snapped at him.

" Get out you! Can't you see I'm enjoying my reunion with my brother. You took him away from me when we were children. Let me have my peace for once now get out of my sight!" I demanded throwing an empty gold candlebara at him for good measure as he retreated behind the door as the cadlebara hit the door. When he left I was breathing hard of frustration and plopped down on my chair.

" Damn them! Damn them all to hell! I don't want to do what they want! Geez!" I growled pushing all the things on the desk off. I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders and holding me tight.

" Rin, Stop it your not alone anymore I'm here now Rin! I will do anything for you Rin just please don't be so frustrated." Len wisphered to me in my ear wrapping his arms all the way around my body as I cried into his hug.

" Kill him Len...please kill that parasite! He's terrible to me and treats me as a puppet that can make him and the rest of them filthy rich!" I sobbed. I heard him mumble something and started shushing me trying to get me to calm down. After a minute or two of him holding me tight around his arms Sophia came into the room.

" Rin it's time for your meeting with some of the business partners with the kingdom." She said looking down at her feet and when she looked up her eyes soon became wide.

" L-len your back!" She smiled towards my brother as he nodded stepping away from me a bit to get closer to her.

"Of course Sophie I have too. I have to be here for Rin." He said smiling towards me as.

"Well it's a good thing then dear. I don't know how long she would have made it without you!" She gave him a wide smile and a big hug. I went closer to the two and just leaned into Len feeling his comfort again.

" I've missed you so much Len! I didn't know when we would hear from you again." I started crying in his shoulder as the situation finally sank in. He let go of Sohia and came back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" There, there Rin. Everything will be fine I promise." He said holding me close.

" I'll go set up Len's room now My lady. Where would you like him to sleep?" I gave her a look and Sophia seemed to understand quickly and gave herself an excuse and left leaving us alone the rest of the day.

I was at peace with Len here at my side. It feels as if I can really be myself again. Through out the day I showed Len through the castle showing some of the things that have changed while he was gone. There were more rose bushes around the gardens with a couple of more foreign plants and then there was a huge maze in the middle of the castle garden. The grand ballroom and the stables where I kept Josephine the horse that he gave me a while back when we were still young. She was one of the things that helped me keep going while he was gone.

At the middle of the night I heard someone enter my quarters with Len just sleeping in the other room. I looked to see Len wearing a dark cloak with red blood stains all over it with holes from what looked like a hectic fight.

" LEN!" I called out as I reached for him. He looked at me with a smile and sat in the wooden chair next to my bed taking off the cloak. I searched all over his body to look for any wounds to find nothing wrong with him. He patted my hand and gave me an assuring smile.

" Len where did you go?" I asked him with worry on my face as he took my hands in his.

" I just did a little errand and it became a bit hard, but don't worry this isn't mine." He said with a slight smile. I nodded my head. I didn't care what happened I just want to know Len didn't get hurt. He excused himself from my room and went to his room next door.

The next morning I had to head to the meeting I didn't go to yesterday that was pushed on to this morning. I entered the room as usual with my head up high and this time I have Len at my side as my servant and bodygaurd. Everyone looked towards us in hush with a histerical look on their faces.

" What's happened? Why is everyone looking at me strange?" I asked with a cold voice. I saw everyone jump and nod towards me.

" We are sorry Dear Queen, but Jaque is dead. He was found dead this morning in his quarters with his steak knife in his heart. It seems that he was murdered while he was eatting his super My lady." Richardo, another selfish councelor, reported. Everyone looked from one another in worry. I looked towards Len as the corner of his lip was flinching. Did Len kill Jaque?

* * *

**Sophia's POV: present time**

"Sophia!" I heard someone call. I looked to see Ren and his new wife Lynn, she was a quiet creature. She split image of his mother, but you can tell that she was different then her. Lynn's hair was honey blond as his mother was a gold. Her eyes though are a lighter blue then of my mistress' former form when her dearest was still alive. Ren met her while they were still in school it first became puppy love they grew apart after she moved. We didn't hear of her for a long time, till Ren decided to go visit the city and there he found her again. She smiled towards us as she brought in two little bundles. I looked at the two and started crying.

" Congradulations Ren, Lynn." I said giving the couple a hug.

Rin and I decided to never tell Ren the truth, not even if it was close to our last breaths. He just knew I was Rin's stepsister cause 'my mother married her father' and his father was a soldier that died fighting to protect the little queen that ruled, so he wouldn't go looking around in town asking about his father. Ren thought it was cruel that the queen killed people out of her own whim, but I did tell him the story of the queen, my side of the story, that is. After that he understood why the queen was acting so and just wanted to be happy after having such a cruel life.

" Where is mother I want to show her her grandchildren. Lynn and I have decided that mother name the two we have their birth certificates here." Ren said getting closer to his wife and took one of the bundles. I looked at him with wide eyes.

" Your mother would be proud to name your children." I told him with a smile on all our faces. " But for now your mother is sleeping now though. Your father is visiting her right now." I said looking out towards my mistress out on the cliff. He looked to and saw her there. He knew what that meant and left it alone.

"Sophia, please since mother is asleep just give me a hint of what my father looks like. I'm sure you have a picture a of what he looks like." Ren asked. This was something the two of us never disagreed upon he needed to see his father's face, but we don't remember where we stored it up in the attic, so I led him up.

" Very well but it will take you the whole afternoon Ren." I told him knowing what he could find in there and I'd take the risk. It was near time by now. I will lose her soon she is disappearing now. I led Ren into the attic to where everything that was precious to the mistress' was up here that we could salvage.

" You will find a portrait of the two of them together here. Probably you'll find something that key of your's can open." I told him as I left. When he was seven years old Rin gave him a key, but we don't know what it could open before his father died. He said that if Lady Rin had any children and if she told them he was the father then give them a key. It was peculiar to why he wanted her to give it to any of her children, it's strange though as to why he told her to do it though.

" Sophia, thank you and I'm sure what ever I find will be something that's worth looking for. I can just feel it in my bones." he told me with a smile, a smile that would break his mother's heart since it looks so much like his father's.

I went to go keep Lynn company as the mother and son were busy at the moment. She smiled at me as she put the twins in the cradle we had in the sitting room for the two when ever they visited us.

" Ren has told me so much of the story that you've always told him when he was a child Sophia and if you don't mind telling me it as well." She asked as she sat down on the couch. I sighed and knew it was bound to happen that I would have to one day tell her.

" Well Lynn. I'll tell you since I have a feeling you have to know everything about his parents. Now please though don't look at Ren differently when I tell you this story. No matter what happens Lynn remember this, he wil sitll be Ren even if what his parents did were shocking." I began. She looked at me with abit of a confussed face. " His mother was the late Queen of our country the Land of the Gold, Queen Rin Cordelia Kokoro Kagamine." She looked at me with a shocked face and her mouth agape.

" B-but I heard that she was sent to the guillotine for treason of her country and mass murder. My grandmother witnessed it and was saddened that she was such a dark girl while she could have been so sweet. She said that the queen didn't even spend money on the people she taxed them all and was selfish! " She told me. I sat down next to her and sighed.

" She wasn't, she was the kindest and most caring girl that anyone could ever know. Well that was before she was tainted by her councelmen while they sucked all the money out of her. Let me just start telling you it and then you can tell me if she was trully horrible or not." I said as we both started looking for a place to get comfortable as I started telling the story.

* * *

**I am so glad I was able to update this one. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I'm really greatful that you read it till the end of this chapter and I hope that you will read it to the end. From now on the story will be told in three different character POV's. There's: Rin's, Sophia's and you'll find out the third one in the next chapter. **

**Cookies for all of you just for reading. Please Review his if you'd like to add any comments to the story I don't care if their flames, but I love them whenever someone leaves a comment or a tip. **


End file.
